Journey Back
by DeterminedCunning
Summary: Emma Swan has just defeated the Wicked Witch by herself. However, while she was left the victor, the damage done to Emma is extensive. Emma tries to find her journey back to being herself, but even with the help of Henry, her parents, and Killian, she feels like it is a lost cause. (CaptainSwan.)
1. The Defeated Hero

She turned to hug him, but Killian was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Defeated Hero<strong>

You couldn't even recognize her anymore. Emma Swan's iconic red leather jacket represented how she felt both inside and out.

The jacket was barely being held together. There were slashes, scratches, gashes, burn marks, and just about every other form of destruction done to this jacket. Yet, it was holding together. Emma was no different. She was covered from head to toe in dirt. Her once beautiful long blonde hair, was now short, and terribly cut. She had a giant cut on the side of her face, just deep enough that a few drops of blood had dried further down her cheek. Emma walked with a limp, using her father's sword as a makeshift cane. While it has only been two months since she arrived in the Enchanted Forest, her battle to save her family and the land her family calls home has aged her. The bags under her eyes and the frown lines were visible under the dirt and blood. Her eyes were blood shot and dry, from all the tears she cried.

Emma walked through a forest. East, she hoped. It wasn't until she heard "MOM!" did she know she was headed in the right direction.

Henry, her son, started running up to her, but as he got closer, he slowed down, seeing the damage the battle had done.

"Hey Henry." Emma tried to squat down to his height, but winced out of the pain. She opened her arms up for a hug which had been so desperately craved.

Reluctantly Henry walked into her arms and gently hugged her; afraid that any pressure would cause his mother to break. "I missed you Mom."

"I missed you too Henry. I am just glad you're safe." Emma kissed Henry on the top of his head as she stood up. She looked up and there he was.

There were dried tears on Killian's face, and a smile that went from ear to ear. "Swan." He said so sweetly and quietly. "I hope the other guy looks worse, love."

Emma tried to smile, while she was happy to see Killian, she had been on such an emotional rollercoaster she didn't know how to feel.

"I would say she looks worse, but something about water makes her melt, so she doesn't exist anymore." Emma said trying to make a joke out of it. She limped up to Killian and whispered in his ear, "thank you for keeping Henry safe."

"Anything for you love." Killian didn't want to let go. This was the first time in a long time she had hugged him. Even after she remembered him, Emma was forced into Savior mode, and didn't show any emotions what so ever to Killian. "Come on Swan, let's get you back to the cabin and cleaned up. We will head back to the castle after a good night's sleep."

The three of them turned towards the tiny cabin not much further into the woods. Henry did most of the talking, filling Emma in on all the adventures Killian and him had while Emma was away. Killian stood behind Emma and Henry just watching, glad to have his Swan back.

* * *

><p>Now that they were in a time of no electricity or running water, it took a bit for Emma to warm up water for a bath. It took her awhile to clean off all the dried blood and dirt off her body. This was the first time she was able to see how bad her left leg was. There was a large opening on the front of her leg. I didn't feel like her leg was broken, but she definitely sprained her ankle in addition to the open wound. After her shower she found some bandages and wrapped her leg and other battle wounds as best as she could. She was so used to being alone, she didn't want to ask Killian for help. Nor did she want him to see how vulnerable she was. She went in the Savior, and came out of that battle, a defeated hero. She lost more than she would admit in that battle. The scars were more than just skin deep. Emma was just too numb to know how extensive the damage was at this point in time.<p>

Henry didn't seem to notice something was up with Emma. He continued to be his happy self until it was way past his bed time. Emma put him to bed and kissed him on the forehead and decided it was time for her to do the same.

"I'll take the couch love, I already changed the sheets while you were in the bath." Killian said slightly louder than a whisper.

"Thank you Killian." That was all Emma said as she went to bed and closed the door behind her.

Killian had finally fell asleep on the couch when he heard screaming come from Emma's bedroom. He got up as quickly as he could and ran in. There was no one in the bedroom, just Emma, who was thrashing around on the bed, screaming as loud as she could.

"Swan. Emma. Love." Killian said as he gently rubbed her hair. "It's ok. It's just a dream."

Emma woke up abruptly. She looked at Killian. He was taken aback by the fact he was just wearing pants and that his chest was exposed. Now, Killian Jones was not modest fellow, but when it came to Emma Swan, things were different. When things were different he would have made a suggestive comment: 'Do you like what you see Swan?' or 'Feel free to admire the view.' But not today. Killian did have all right to be slightly boastful. His chest was chiseled with muscle and there was the right amount of hair to make him manly without looking like a bear. Unfortunately, with Emma not being herself, he didn't want to scare her away. Killian took a step back. "I am sorry, I heard screaming and I came running." He said, afraid of what was running through her mind.

Emma just sat in silence, not sure what to say. "I can't remember the last night I slept, let alone slept without any nightmares. Probably when I was in New York." Emma said with no life what so ever in her voice. "I am sorry I woke you."

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?" Killian asked, more so out of offering Emma a person to talk to rather than out of curiosity. There was a long pause from Emma before she responded. "No thank you. I am going to try to get some rest. You should do the same." Emma grabbed the blanket and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Quietly he walked out of her bedroom, and closed the door and headed back to the couch. But no matter how hard Killian tried, he was not able to fall back asleep.


	2. Tiny Victories

**AN: Thank you very much everyone for the reviews and the support! I am not sure where this story will go, but I am taking into consideration everyone's feedback and comments. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tiny Victories<strong>

"Emma!" Mary Margret and David Nolan ran to their daughter with arms opened wide. Emma tried to smile.

"Mom, Dad." She got a group hug from both of her parents. Mary Margret started to cry. "Emma! Look what you've done! You've made your mother cry!" David jokingly scolded Emma, trying to continue to build the fantastic father/daughter bond the two of them started to build before all her memories were erased. You could see the pain in David's eyes that he lost his daughter for over a year. While Mary Margret missed Emma as well, there was something special between David and Emma.

"David!" Mary Margret hit David on the shoulder. "Just because the baby is making me all hormonal does not mean you can go blame it on anyone but yourself." Mary Margret was more than seven months pregnant, and she really popped. However, pregnancy looked good on her. Both David and Mary Margret were excited to have another child, and equally excited to have their daughter home. David would never admit however, but he was hoping for a boy. He didn't want Emma to feel as if her relationship with him was being replaced by their new baby girl.

There was a cough from behind them, "Grandma? Grandpa? Are you forgetting someone?"

"Of course not Henry!" David scooped up Henry and gave him a hug. Mary Margret kissed Henry on the cheek. David put Henry back on the ground and turned to Killian. The two of them shook hands and went in for a "bro" hug. "Thank you for bringing them both back to us."

"No problem, David. Henry was a real sport!" Killian said with a smile as he ruffled up Henry's hair. He looked up at Emma to see a tiny smile across her face. Killian was willingly to consider that a tiny victory.

* * *

><p>"Bye Mom. I will see you in about a week." Henry said to Emma as he was about to step into the carriage with Regina.<p>

It has been three days since they all made it back to the castle, and Regina was itching to spend time with her son.

"I know sport, I will see you soon. I love you." Emma embraced her son one last time. She sent him off into the carriage and waved goodbye to both Regina and Henry as they left for the other side of the forest.

"Well love, now that Henry is gone, what would you like to do?" Killian appeared out of the shadows.

"Thanks Killian, I just" there was a pause. Emma looked Killian in the eyes for a second too long, as if she was hoping Killian would see something and understand, but Emma quickly looked down at the floor "need to be alone." Emma turned and walked away from not just Killian, but from her problems.

"Swan, wait!" Killian said full of desperation in her voice. But either Emma didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, she didn't turn around.

That night, out of curiosity, Killian staked out Emma's bedroom. Based off of what happened in the cabin, Killian was half expecting to hear her screaming because of her nightmares. However, no screams ever came from her bedroom. Instead, shortly after the castle quieted down, Emma left her room and vanished into the dark. She would be out all night, only to return just before the sun was about rise to make sure no one had any suspicions about her not sleeping.

This happened every night, and each night Killian tried to follow her, but she was too sneaky, or she knew she was being followed that he would lose her somewhere in the forest surrounding the castle. Eventually Killian was able to follow Emma to her final destination. It was a cliff. It was a beautiful sight. You could oversee the entire kingdom, and there was a lake where the light of the moon was reflected so beautifully that it gave a glow to the night and the stillness of the kingdom.

When Killian arrived, she saw Emma sitting with her feet dangling over the edge, mumbling to herself.

"I could do it you know. I could. They would be so much better without me. I know what I saw. You can't change the future. I can't change the past. I get to suffer the consequences."

Emma slowly stood up, leaving her toes to hang over the edge. For the first time, Killian was able to see the damage. Emma was only wearing shorts and a tank top, so Killian could see the cuts, bruises, and scars which covered her body. He couldn't believe his eyes. Her ribcage was clearly visible and it looked like Emma didn't have an ounce of fat on her. Upon seeing her like this, Killian couldn't remember the last time he saw Emma eat.

With the wind howling, the moon shining brightly, Emma looked over the edge of the cliff. The drop was more than a 100 feet. She just looked at the edge of the cliff. It was 10 minutes until she took a step back and collapsed in tears. "I can't do this. I am not strong enough. I can't. I can't do this." She began to cry and scream so loudly it broke Killian's heart. He couldn't just sit in the shadows and not do anything. He walked over to Emma.

Killian sat down next to Emma, picked her up, which was easy since she was nothing but skin and bone, and placed her on his lap and let her cry into his shoulder and he held onto her for dear life. He tried his hardest not to cry, but to see his Swan in so much pain, he couldn't help but feel just as sad and miserable. They sat there until the sun came up, until she stopped crying.

Emma looked up to see who was holding her and was surprised. She kicked and squirmed her way out of Killian's arms. Her face was full of hurt and confusion, as she turned and ran to castle as fast as her badly injured legs could carry. He knew better than to try to chase her. So he sat silence until he was sure she had reached the castle, and began to walk back. This was another tiny victory, and Killian knew that. He also knew that a man not willingly to fight for what he wants gets what he deserves. Killian has never wanted someone or something as badly as he wanted Emma. Every cell in his body screamed her name when she walked by. She was all Killian could ever think about, and the only reason he agreed to live in the castle with the Charmings. He was just so unsure of how to help Emma when the damage was far worse than he ever imagined.


	3. Adventure

**Chapter 3: Adventure**

Killian was walking around the castle the day after the events at the cliff occurred when he turned a corner and there was a knife suddenly at his throat.

"Ok Hook, I want you to listen to me carefully." Emma said with a hush tone, but the anger in her voice was clear.

"Oh, we're back to Hook now are we? Just as I thought we were starting to make progress." Killian tried to break the tension by being his suave and funny self, but that just resulted in the knife now touching skin, and starting to break a few layers. "I am sorry Swan, I didn't mean."

"Shut up! If you tell anyone about what you saw, I will end you, and I will make it look like an accident. If you try to follow me again, the same conditions apply. Do you understand?" She questioned him as she broke skin and drops of blood began trickling down his neck.

"Yes." Was all Killian could say. He couldn't believe that Emma would threaten him like that. He went back to his quarters to try to clean up the blood before people began to question what happened to him.

Later that day Henry returned to the castle, and Killian had come up with a battle strategy to bring his Emma back to him. After everyone had said their hellos Killian got to talk to Henry.

"Hey there Henry. I was wondering if you would like to go on an adventure?"

Henry's eyes grew large! "An Adventure?!" He asked excitedly.

"Of course! When we were in the cabin I told you all about my adventures, I thought it would be time for you to make your own!" Killian said with a smile.

Henry turned to his mother. "Mom! Please! Let's go on an adventure! The three of us and the Jolly Rodger!" His smile was so wide, and his excitement obvious, that Emma didn't have the heart to say no.

"Why don't you go and pack some clothes for an adventure. I will head down to talk to Grandma and Grandpa about us leaving and taking food with us." Emma turned to Killian, "and we will meet you at your boat."

It wasn't long until Emma and Henry were at the Jolly Rodger. "Welcome aboard lad and lass!" Killian said with much gusto. Henry continued to smile. Killian pulled out a map and placed it in front of Henry. "Where would you like to go?!"

"I get to pick?" Henry asked.

"Why this is your adventure, you should be able to pick our destination."

Henry chose to go to the old house Mary Margret lived in with the dwarves. It was about a day's sail away. This way Henry could get his sea legs, and get ready for longer adventures. Henry was having a blast learning all about the Jolly Rodger: how to steer, the names for the different parts of the ship. When Emma didn't think Killian was looking, he would see a small smile on her face.

Once it was dark out, Emma put Henry back to bed, and came out on deck with Killian. She looked up and saw countless numbers of stars. Stars and constellations which didn't exist back in New York or Storybrooke. Emma sat next to Killian and looked at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome Swan." He lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I am here. I know both your parents would do anything for you, especially David."

"I know, I know." She said so quietly. They sat in silence, which Killian was comfortable with because it meant that she wasn't screaming, or trying to run away. "Do you know why I was so shocked when I saw you the other night? When I was fighting the Wicked Witch, I am not sure how, but I would end up hallucinating. I would be happy, and things would be taken away from me. Since I got back, I don't know what is real and what isn't. When I was in your arms I thought I was hallucinating, or dreaming, and it would turn into a nightmare. Yet, there you were, real, and I didn't know what to do. I was trying so hard for so long to keep you from seeing what was going on. What was really going on, and once you saw. You have always been able to see through me, and you were the last person I wanted to know what was going on."

"What would you like me to do Swan?" Killian asked as he pushed some of Emma's hair away from her face.

"I don't know Killian, I don't know." With that Emma went back to her room and stayed there. She knew that sleep would lead to nightmares, so she tried to stay awake, trying to decide if opening up to Killian was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Henry came out of his room before Emma did and found Killian at the helm. "Hey Killian?"<p>

The pirate turned and looked at him, "What can I help you with lad?"

"What's wrong with my mom? I know something is wrong. I heard her scream her first night home, and I know she doesn't eat. Mary Margret and David have tried helping her, but she normally stops talking and leaves the castle. Do you know what's wrong?"

Killian saw the concern in Henry's eyes, "I am not sure what is wrong, but I do know something." This had peaked Henry's interest. "I will do whatever it takes to make your mom better. Ok?"

The little boy gave Killian a hug. "Thanks Killian. You are a really awesome pirate!"

"Now get back to work before I make you scrub the decks!" Killian demanded orders in a jokingly manner.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Henry went off to do his chores. They were going to reach the cottage in a couple of hours, so there was plenty of time for sword fighting, climbing masts, and other shenanigans to be had.

Emma eventually came out of the room, and yawned as she reached on deck.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan." Killian said with a dramatic bow to his greeting. When he looked at her, there was a slight pinch of color back in her skin, and the bags under her eyes, not so dark.

"Well Good Morning Captain. Glad to see you are putting our slave labor to good use." Emma chuckled.

"We should be reaching your mother's old cottage here shortly."

They arrived to the cottage, "it looks just like in the book!" Henry yelled to Killian and Emma as he ran ashore. Before either Killian or Emma could make it ashore, he was jumping around on the rocks sword fighting and imitating the different dwarves. Emma and Killian joined in and began to sword fighting playing different characters in Henry's stories.

It was about noon when the three of them decided it was time for lunch. "Hey Mom! I knew you would get your appetite back!" Henry said as he jabbed his elbow into her ribs. Emma had eaten half of a sandwich, which more than either Henry or Killian has seen her eat in days.

"Just try not to eat all our food love, we still have a journey home!" Killian said jokingly to Emma. It was at that moment Killian heard something from behind them, coming from the forest. He quickly stood up and there were two trolls.

"Swan! Grab your sword, get Henry back on the Jolly Roger! Swan!" Killian screamed trying to get her to move. However, Emma was glued to her seat unable to change where she was sitting or her position.

Killian told Henry to try to move his mother into safety but he didn't listen. Henry grabbed Emma's sword and went to help Killian fight off the trolls.

"Lad, I promise, I got this." Killian yelled to Henry between swings at the two trolls. "Please, go take care of yourself and your mom." Just as Henry was about to turn around and head towards the shore to grab Emma, Killian heard screaming.

"KILLIAN!" Henry screamed as a troll grabbed Henry and picked him up off the ground.

"Stab him Henry!" Killian ran as fast as he could over to Henry. His heart was pounding. He couldn't have anything happen to Henry, not only would his family never forgive him, he seriously doubts he would be able to forgive himself.

With that, Henry stabbed the trolls in the arm, which caused Henry to fall to the ground. Killian sliced the back of the leg of the troll who grabbed Henry wide open and blood rushed out. The two trolls decided that this fight wasn't worth it, and turned around to head back into the woods.

Despite the fall, Henry was rather unscathed. He had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing that would cause lasting damage.

"Good job lad. You did a mighty fine job. Goes to show your mom that all the sword practicing is worth it, huh?" The boys walked back to Emma who still hasn't moved. Killian passed his sword over to Henry and picked up the rest of their lunch and Emma and carried them aboard the Jolly Roger.

Night fell and Emma came back out on deck. "I am sorry about before."

Killian didn't even realize that Emma had woken out of her state of shock. "There is no reason to apologize love."

"The battle with the Wicked Witch has left me so damaged. I don't know who would want me anymore."

"I know that Henry still wants you as his mother, David and Mary Margret as your daughter, and…" Killian did not finish his statement. Both of them knew how he felt about her. His feelings were made clear at Echo Cave, when he kissed her in New York, and how he has tried to help her since the fight.

"When I saw the trolls, the idea of fighting scared me. I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid of dying that I chose not to fight. When I was on my journey to kill the Wicked Witch I came across a seer. She told me that the next battle I fight, I will lose someone. I will have to choose who I lose, but I will lose someone I loved. I don't know if I can handle that right now. So I chose not to fight. That is why I sit on that cliff almost every night. I do not want to be the cause of someone I love dying. I couldn't do that to myself. I couldn't live with my choices. I could lose Henry, or my parents. I am not strong enough for that anymore. I just got my family back, and every time we're all together again something seems to go wrong. Why can't things just go right for once in awhile!?" Emma screamed at the stars as if some higher power had the answers for her up there.

Killian placed his hand on top of hers and stroked it gently. "If there is anything I have learned while being in this world, is that things are not always as they appear. A seer may be right, but your interpretation of what you think she means may be wrong. Just hold onto hope Emma. That is what your parents would tell you to do, and that is what I will tell you to do. Hold onto hope." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. "Now why don't you go get some sleep love?"

Emma nodded and went to her quarters leaving Killian to sit alone in the dark.


	4. Breakfast

**AN: Thank you for all the support to finish this fanfic. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. I either had a cold, or the flu or something which sucked all the creative juices out of me. Happy Reading everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Breakfast<strong>

Killian was hungry so he started to walk to the kitchen. Normally by now both Emma and Henry would have come up on deck, but Killian thought to himself that they still must be sleeping. However, as Killian got closer and closer to the kitchen, he heard the clanging of pots and pans, he smelled something delicious, and he heard the mumbling of two voices. Killian stopped when he heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Mom, I don't need you to think about me and what I need. I am old enough to take care of myself!" Henry sternly told Emma. "I know you are concerned about me having a good father figure, but he seems to be doing a good job so far. And if not I have Grandpa. Mom, I just want you to be happy."

"I know Henry, but it's not that easy. Once he finds out about how I have felt since Neverland, things will change forever and I don't want it to affect you."

"It is going to change my life no matter what you choose, just choose someone who you love."

"I never expected him to walk back into my life again. You are not to say a word to anyone about this."

"Scout's honor Mom. How about I go get Killian for breakfast?"

Killian had heard enough, he tries to head back on deck to make it look like he hadn't been listening to their conversation. He was feeling defeated. After all Killian had been trying to do to win Emma's heart, she had chosen Neal. He came back into her life, he was the perfect father figure because he was Henry's father. It had to be Neal.

"Hey Killian, Mom and I have a surprise for you, come down to the kitchen with me!" Henry smiled as he turned to face the pirate.

"Ok Lad. Sounds good." Killian tried his hardest to hide his feelings of defeat.

The three of them had a blast eating breakfast together. Emma wasn't such a bad cook. She had made eggs, potatoes, and toast. Nothing fancy, but still quiet delicious. Killian was telling stories to Henry about his life as a pirate, and Henry was taking it all in. In one of his elaborate stories, Killian smashed his fist onto the table causing food to fly in Emma's general direction. With a smirk, she looked at Henry, and Henry looked at her, the two of them picked up food on the table and had begun a food fight amongst the three of them. It was a mess. There was food in everyone's hair, all over the walls, and all of them were laughing so hard on the floor that tears of laughter were falling from Emma's face. It took them awhile to clean everything up, but by the time they finished cleaning they could see the forest which surrounded Charming's castle.

Emma left the boat first with a load of supplies. Killian and Henry brought up the rear.

"Thank you. Thank you for this trip. It seems like Mom is in better spirits."

"Yes lad she does. Your mother is a mysterious lass." Killian and Henry chuckled as they walked towards to the castle.

"Mom. Dad." Emma ran to her parents and gave them giant hugs.

"Well someone is feeling better!" Mary Margret remarked.

"Maybe the fresh water did you some good." David held onto his adult daughter and kissed her on the head.

"OW!" Mary Margret grabbed her stomach, "Your sibling likes to kick. I have barely slept a wink the past few days with the baby being most active at night."

"The baby should be here any day now. All we can do is wait." David said kissing Mary Margret on the cheek.

By the time everyone had cleaned up and settled down from arriving back from their adventure, it was dinner time. Emma decided she would make dinner, and Mary Margret would "help."

"So what happened over this trip that has caused you to become so happy?" Mary Margret asked trying not to seem as if she was prying information out of her very secretive daughter.

"I had to deal with some issues which occurred while I was fighting the Wicked Witch, and Henry and I had a serious chat." Emma was chopping up vegetables while Mary Margret sat in silence. Mary Margret knew that Emma would continue when she wanted to. "I saw a seer when I was on my journey to defeat the Wicked Witch. She told me that the next battle I fight, I would lose someone. I have been terrified of doing anything because I couldn't bear the idea of losing someone I loved. I was barely strong enough to fight the Wicked Witch, how would I be able to fight the next evil while knowing that I would lose someone as a result? I told this to Killian, and he brought up a good point. Seer's have a weird way of wording their phrases, of seeing the world, and how I think the future will pan out may not be what she had in mind. I figured out what she meant. The seer was telling me that when I choose to fight for what my heart wanted, I would lose someone, either Neal or Killian. Not in a death sort of way, but I would lose them as a potential lover." Emma refused to look up at her mother, she was so focused on saying everything that was on her mind. "Henry and I talked, and we agreed that Killian is the best fit for me and this family. He has always been there for me when I needed him to. He has been a wonderful father figure to Henry, and you can tell Killian would do anything for Henry. While Killian will not be Henry's father, that will still be Neal's role, Henry and I both want him to be a part of our lives."

"Honey, that's great. I am sorry I don't have too much to say on the matter, because my water just broke."

Emma looked up at Mary Margret for the first time since her rant, and Mary Margret is standing over a pool of water. Her face red and starting to get sweaty. "Emma, this baby is coming. We need to get David and get me up to my room."

Emma wrapped Mary Margret's arm around her neck and the two of them began to walk. Mary Margret was trying to concentrate on breathing, but every couple of minutes a contraction would come and breathing became difficult to do.

"DAAAVVVIIIID!" Mary Margret would scream in agony every time she had a contraction. It was a miracle that David hadn't found them by the time they made it to her bedroom. Since Emma hadn't been around to plan for the baby, Mary Margret was doing her best trying to give Emma all the directions. The contractions were getting closer and closer, and David was still not near. Finally David comes rushing in, with a nurse right behind him.

"I am so sorry honey, I was preoccupied." David kissed Mary Margret on the forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Preoccupied?! We are going to discuss what preoccupied means after I am done having this baby!" Mary Margret gave David a stare that would kill. Emma chuckled as she stepped back waiting for the baby to be delivered and not wanting to get in the way. It did not take long after David arrived for the baby boy to be born.

David had the baby all wrapped up and handed him to Emma, "meet your baby brother, Wyatt." Emma couldn't help but smile. He was so tiny. She missed out on holding Henry, and while this was not her own child, it was still amazing to be able to hold her baby brother.

"Hello Wyatt. You are going to be so loved. Your family tree will be a little complicated, but that's ok." Emma said lovingly to Wyatt. She gave the baby back to David and left to room.

Emma ran to Killian's room, wanting to share the news with him. Emma opened his door, she turned to hug him, but Killian was gone. All of his personal belongings had been removed from his room, there wasn't even a note. Panic rushed over Emma. _Where would Killian go? Why wouldn't he say goodbye?_ She thought to herself. _A man not willing to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets._ Well she was a woman, and knew the same rule applied. Emma ran to the stables, grabbed a horse and started riding to the Jolly Rodger. She got to the Jolly Rodger, all of Killian's belongings were there but no Killian. _Where would he go?!_

Emma had one more idea, she got back on the horse and went to the cliff he had found her many nights ago. She got off the horse as soon as she saw a shadow standing at the edge of the cliff.

"KILLIAN!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her as she ran towards him. He didn't turn around, instead he remained focused on the ground below.

"Go away Swan, I do not want you here." Killian said stoically.

"Killian, please, step away from the ledge." Emma begged.

"I heard what you and Henry were talking about before breakfast. You are choosing Neal. I understand that, but I am not sure if my heart could take it."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Please, Killian. Don't do this. I love you Killian. Henry and I want you in our family. I want you to be a part of my very confusing family."

Slowly, Killian turned around to face Emma who at this point was in tears. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster and all she wanted was for him to hold her.

"I dreamt of you, every night, while in New York. I didn't know who you were, or how I knew you, but I saw you every night in my dreams. I should have told you I loved you before the curse but I didn't want to risk the emotions. What good would it have done telling you that I loved you. I knew after we kissed. I knew that I loved you and you telling me in Echo Cave you loved me too only made it that much easier of a decision. Please, Killian."

Emma took a couple steps closer to Killian, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the edge and into a hug. Killian had started crying and rubbed his hand through her hair.

"Oh Swan. I will never ever leave you. I promise you that."

"Good." Emma smirked as she looked at him and kissed him. The same passionate feelings that were there in Neverland were here in the kiss, but only intensified. The two of them became so entangled in one and other that Emma almost forgot the news to share.

"I have a brother." Emma said between kisses.

Killian looked at her and smiled. "Well we best be back off to the castle! David is not going to be happy helping me move all my items back into the castle." Killian chuckled to himself.

"That's how he was preoccupied!" Emma laughed as the two of them got on the horse and headed back to the castle. They made it up to Mary Margret's room were Henry was waiting for them.

"It was about time! I was wondering if I was going to have to go find you two!" Henry remarked as he held Wyatt.

"Sorry Mate, but I guess I am going to be staying after all." Killian said to David. David had no choice but to smile. His daughter was happy, he had a baby boy. Everything seemed right. These are the good moments.

Henry passed the baby off to Killian, who seemed like a natural at taking care of a baby. "So Swan, how do you feel about having kids?"


End file.
